1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, and more particularly to a document storage device for a printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple users in an office may be connected to a common printer to print files. The printer may be placed in a public area for the users to fetch the printed document. However, if a confidential document is printed, the confidential document may be retrieved by unauthorized persons.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.